broken beginnings
by cdenton041793
Summary: Hermione has a hard life, but once she turns 17, things should be a piece of cake. right? wrong.. contains teen pregnancy, rape. veela.
1. Chapter 1

"You filthy fucking whore!" the tall man screamed in her face, spraying her with spittle, his rancid breath making her feel nauseated.

she glanced up into his dull brown eyes, covered slightly by his greasy brown hair that was thinning on the top, and felt nothing, she just waited for the inevitable.

when the slap came she turned her head with it, hardly feeling anything, but still falling to the floor from the force of it. she closed her eyes to keep the tears from escaping. she refused to cry for this man.

~.~.~.~.~

she used to have the perfect life, until her father died in a car accident, 3 weeks before Hermione's 4th birthday. struggling financially, her mother married the first man that would have her. she found Mark Granger at the strip club where she was working to pay the over due bills that were quickly piling up. he took her on a couple cheap dates, and then one night, at 2 A.M. they burst into her room to announce they had gotten married. Hermione had turned 9 the summer before the "wedding", and had never even met Mark prior to the announcement.

things were ok at first, he would work, come home and have a drink or two, while Sarah made dinner in their cozy kitchen, Hermione would sit in the living room and read or complete homework. he never bothered to interact with Hermione, which suited her fine. the two had nothing in common, he was nothing like her father, an avid reader, who would sit little Hermione on his knee every night and read her the classics. pride and prejudice, Jane ere, Edgar Allen Poe shorts, whatever Hermione asked. Mark had no interest in reading, or any kind of knowledge, and often talked about it to Hermione when her mother wasn't around, explaining that a good girl is seen, not heard, and that no man would ever marry a girl who was too smart.

everything about mark disgusted Hermione from the beginning. his putrid breath, his thin wispy mustache, his quickly thinning comb over, and the cheap, tacky suits he wore. but to Hermione, nothing was worse than his views on women. he forced Hermione's mother to stay home, insisting that it was a woman's job, claiming that a good woman was subservient to her man, and beating Sarah Granger back into her place if she ever forgot. Hermione stayed out of it most times, afraid of what he would do to her if she stepped out of line.

when Hermione got her Hogwarts letter was when things started getting really bad. mark refused to believe witchcraft was real, insisting the two girls set the whole thing up to make him look stupid. Albus Dumbledore himself had to pick Hermione up and take her to the train station on September first, after getting a frantic letter from the young girl saying her step father wouldn't let her go.

after a whole year of never hearing a word from her mother, Hermione returned home for summer vacation., to find her house void of any human life. she went to her bedroom to unpack, thinking her mother had run an errand, forgetting what time Hermione was due to arrive home. Hermione waited the whole day, before hearing the front door slam open. she ran out, excited to tell her mother everything that had happened during the school year. instead, she met the scowl of her step father.

"what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. he wandered in to the kitchen and poured himself a large, strong drink.

"waiting for my mother to get home, where is she?" Hermione asked, a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. the house was in complete disarray. trash on ever surface, bugs crawling in and out of rotting food remains, and an odor that Hermione knew she would never forget.

"she's dead." he said, letting out a loud belch and removing his tie and jacket. "died in January from an overdose. you shouldn't have run away. how could you do that to your mother? how could you kill your mother like that?" he asked loudly, sneering at her, enjoying the tears streaming silently down her face.

a quick back hand caught her off guard and she fell to the ground. she sobbed loudly at the sudden pain as he began to unbutton his stained work shirt. her eyes widened as she grasped the seriousness of the situation. she had to get out, fast. she scrambled to her feet and ran towards her room, hoping to get there in time, a hand grabbed her long bushy hair and pulled, hard, and she screamed and fell on her back.

"where ya goin' princess?" he sneered down at her, placing one foot on her chest and holding her there, putting pressure until she could no longer breathe. he quickly discarded the rest of his clothing before settling on the carpet between her legs. he ripped her white cotton panties from her body, ignoring her screams and cries for help and entering her dry, causing her to scream so loud she felt her throat rip.

"keep screamin' you little whore, it only turns me on" he grunted, his movements increasing in speed and becoming more erratic as he neared his end. with a loud grunt he finished inside her, before pulling out and staring at the 12 year old on the floor with disgust.

"now get your fat as up and start cooking dinner"

~.~.~.~.~

a kick to the ribs quickly brought Hermione back to the present. she rolled on to her back and spread her legs for him. he grunted softly and dug his finger nails into the flesh of her hip. she hissed softly in pain, but otherwise gave no outward indication that he affected her at all. she snickered and smacked her on the thigh hard enough to leave a welt, she shouted as her back arched slightly from the pain.

"now that's more like it." as he entered her, she chanted in her head;

_"only three more days, only three more days, only three more days" _


	2. Chapter 2

On the morning of Hermione Granger's 17th birthday, she woke to a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"Oh shit." She mumbled under her breath as she reached for her wand, hidden under her pillow. She got up from the bed and began getting dressed, choosing a pair of dark skinny jeans, and silver tank top and a black jacket. A pair of black flats and a silver hair clip to hold back her long, now tamed curls, finished the look.

She grabbed her trunk, packed with everything she owed and held dear, and walked down the hall to see her step father throwing dishes around the kitchen, mumbling darkly under his breath. She dropped her trunk, causing it to make a loud thunk against the dark oak floors.

"What the fuck do you want, you little slut." He slurred, taking a couple staggering steps towards her.

"Jesus Christ, Mark, it's 8 in the morning. You're already drunk?" sShe asked, only slightly surprised. "Ugh. I'm leaving, and this time I'm not coming back." She told him, her head held high, wand point right at his chest.

"You're not going anywhere." He told her, continuing to stumble closer, tripping over the coffee table and crashing in to her. They fell to the floor together, and Hermione screamed out in pain as she felt her nose break, blood spurting onto her clothes. She reached for her wand and stunned her step father, before rolling him off of her and onto the floor. She scrambled to her feet and looked down at the man that had been her rapist for years.

"You disgust me. I should kill you for everything you've done to me. I should torture you in the most horrible, excruciatingly way possible, until you're begging for death. But i wont. I'm going to leave. I'm going to leave you here all alone and watch you will yourself slowly, without ever realizing you're doing it. And while you're doing that, I'm going to take the money i received for winning the war, and buy a house, and I'm going to live there, find a husband, and be _happy_. " She told, him, tears in her eyes, but her head held high and her voice strong.

"Because you couldn't take that away from me. You took my mother, you took my virginity and my innocence, but you couldn't take away my ability to be happy. I hope you rot in hell you sick fuck."

As she said the last word she spat on his face, watching it drip down his pockmarked cheek while she mended her nose and cleared the blood quickly. As she saw him start to stir as the spell wore off she grabbed her trunk and turned quickly, apparating inside the ministry of magic.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Once she was able to catch her breath and gain her balance she looked around the atrium. After Voldemort was defeated the wizarding world began rebuilding. Not much had changed in the ministry, although they did upgrade communication systems to something a little more high-tech. And they changed the statue in the middle of the wide fountain.

She had always hated the old fountain and what it represented. But now instead of all the other creatures looking up at the wizard with admiration as if he was superior, all the creatures looked proud, off in a different direction, one hand over their hearts, the other raised towards the sky, representing pride and remembrance.

She turned and walked towards the elevators, ignoring the whispers and stares around her. She pushed the call button and waited for one to arrive, until she felt a tug on the bottom of her jacket.

"Hermeenee Granger? My name is Sophie. Thank you for beating the bad man. Can i have your autograph?"

She turned and looked down to see a girl of about 4, clad in white blonde pigtails, a pink dress, and big bright blue eyes. She kneeled down to the same level as the little girl.

"Of course you can sweety!" She said, feeling a grin spread on her face. She quickly summoned a quill and scrap op paper from the front desk and signed it for the little girl, before handing it over with a slight flourish.

"Thank you so much! Look uncle Draco! Look what i got!" She turned, looking around for her "uncle Draco". She continued to turn, looking in every direction, and eventually jumping up and down to try to see over the crowd.

"Uncle Draco? Uncle Draco! Where are you?" The little girl called loudly, beginning to sound frantic when no one answered. Hermione began to feel worried as she saw a single tear slide down Sophie's face as she realized her uncle wasn't around.

"Why don't we go to the lost and found and see if they can find him? Sound like a good idea?" She asked the girl, worried for her. Sophie nodded meekly, tears rolling down her face fast now, as she was feeling the fear of abandonment set in.

Hermione held out her hand for the little girl, who took it with tears in her eyes, but a small, barely there smile on her face, and the two walked to the hallway where the lost and found was located. As the pair walked through the ministry Hermione asked Sophie simple questions about herself, what her favorite color was, what she did for fun, who her friends were, until the reached the end of a short hallway and opened the door.

A middle aged brunette woman sat behind a desk on one wall, on the other were several blue plastic chairs and a magazine rack, that looked as if the content hadn't been updated for 5 years or more. They approached to desk and confronted the woman who, according to her name tag was named Peggy.

"Hello, we have a little girl who was separated from her family today. could you give-" Hermione looked down at Sophie when she realized she didn't know who she was looking for.

"My uncle! Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed, a wide smile on her young face. Hermione and Peggy both felt their eyebrows disappear into their hairlines.

"eErm, ok, can you please page Draco Malfoy? Sophie, lets go sit down and wait for your uncle to get here shall we? Maybe we can find something to color on?" The little girls face lit up at the thought of coloring and ran over to the waiting area as Hermione conjured a muggle coloring book and crayons.

The little girl laid on her stomach on the carpeted floor and babbled to herself as she colored a picture of a puppy surrounded by flowers. Hermione tried to listen to what the young girl was saying, in case it was something important, but as far as Hermione could tell it was just nonsense ramblings, she grabbed a magazine and flipped through absentmindedly.

"Sophie?" Hermione turned as she heard the familiar voice and was shocked by what she saw. Draco Malfoy was no longer the pale, ragged withdrawn boy he was during the war. he had turned into a man, with broad shoulders, a well defined chest, and was at least a foot taller than Hermione, who felt like a dwarf standing at only 5'2". His hair was no longer slicked back, but was cut short, and styled to be messy.

"Uncle Draco! I saw hermeenee and wanted to talk to her. I'm sowwy uncle Draco, she was just so pretty i wanted to meet her." Sophie told her uncle, looking bashful and using a cute, little girls voice.

It was then that Draco Malfoy looked up and saw Hermione granger standing there, looking uncomfortable, ringing her hands together, just waiting for the insults to begin.

"Granger?" He asked, looking her up and down. She had changed since the last time he had seen her. Granted, she was being tortured at that time, but now she had thinned out a little, but her hips had gotten a little wider, and her breasts were unbelievable, a C-cup at least. her hair was no longer bushy, but instead fell in soft waves, curling softly at the ends, which fell right above her butt, which was accentuated by her dark muggle jeans.

"thank you for bringing her here so i could find her. how can I thank you?" Draco asked. confusing Hermione to no end. She had expected a mudblood or two, or for him to call her ugly, know-it-all, or bookworm. Not be completely civil to her.

"Ooh! Can Hermeenee come to lunch with us?" She asked, jumping up and down while holding on to Draco's arm. "We're going to my favorite restaurant!" She told Hermione, looking hopeful.

Draco looked at her expectantly, as if Hermione could say no to the sweet little girl.

"Sure, why not."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Granger. What were you doing at the ministry so early in the morning? Didn't potty and weasel miss you? Did they notice when you left their bed?" He asked smirking slightly as they walked down the crowded London sidewalk.

"Oh haha. I'm not sleeping with either of them, they are like brothers. I think I've just lost my appetite." She told him, pretending to throw up a little. Sophie was riding on Draco's shoulders, looking around at everyone she passed, smiling at some, waving at others, completely ignoring the two teens walking below her.

"So, Malfoy, will you be returning to Hogwarts this year?" She asked, trying to keep up the friendly conversation while it lasted.

"Yes, I'm head boy" He told her smugly. After his father was sent to Azkaban after the dark lords downfall, Draco was finally free. He no longer had to pretend he was dark and evil. He was free to be a regular teen, who could talk to whomever he pleased. Including the bookworm next to him.

"I'm head girl. Actually, I moved out of my parents house today. That's why I was at the ministry. I need to purchase a house, and get the reward money put into a gringotts account so I can buy furniture. So, you know, thanks for postponing that." She said with a smirk, giggling at the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"You think you're funny, don't you Granger?" He asked laughing a deep rumbling laugh, that sounded like melted chocolate to Hermione, rich and sweet. She shook her head softly, trying to shake away the very unwanted thoughts.

"So why are you being so nice?" She asked, unable to hold back anymore. She was enjoying the conversation as the trio traveled down the street, but couldn't help the feeling that this was all a trick.

Hermione bumped into Draco as he stopped suddenly in front of a small Italian restaurant. She backed up a couple of steps and brushed herself off as she followed Draco and Sophie, now walking on her own, into the small cafe.

"Hi Draco, hey Sophie, usual table?" A young blonde waitress asked, glancing at Hermione but choosing to ignore her.

"Actually no, we are dining with a friend today" Draco told her, lightly touching Hermione's arm and leading her forward, forcing the young blonde to acknowledge her. The slender waitress looked Hermione up and down scowling as she led them to a corner booth.

She waited for the three to be seated before laying the menus down in front of Draco and Sophie, making sure she was leaning down far enough for Draco to be able to see down her very low cut shirt. She was smiling what she must have thought was a seductive smile, but to Hermione it just looked like she was constipated.

Without missing a beat Draco said "Thank you Brittany, we'll have two sprites and a-" Draco gestured to Hermione, asking her what she wanted to drink. the smile dropped from Brittany's face at being ignored. She stood and looked at Hermione impatiently.

"I'll have a Coke, thanks" She said quietly. She didn't understand why she was feeling shy all of a sudden. Must because of the hatred shining from the server's eyes. She and Draco weren't even together for Merlin's sake! He would never want her! Wait. She would never want him either. She shook her head as she realized Draco was talking again.

"And all three of us will have the fish and chips please. thank you Brittany." He said, hoping she would get the message that she was being dismissed.

"Now, to answer your question Granger, I'm being nice because I want to be. With father in prison for the rest of his miserable life, I'm free to be who I want to be. and I want to be nice. And Sophie seems to like you, and I'll do whatever makes her happy, and obviously that includes being nice to you." He explained, ruffling Sophie's hair as he spoke. The little girl was coloring again, ignoring the two teens completely.

A server, this time a middle aged woman with black hair brought the trio their drinks and walked away without saying a word. Draco chuckled lightly, but didn't explain what he found so funny, just sipped his drink with a small smile on his face and he watched Hermione drink hers from the corner of his eye.

Once the food came they ate in near silence, Hermione glad she had let Draco order this for her, it was honestly the best she had ever had. She chewed slowly, savoring each bite while thinking about her day. She couldn't believe how civil Malfoy had been today. She hoped it would last when they got to school. She was going to have to shared a dorm with him, and if he was the hateful boy she had known before she didn't know how she was going to be able to get through the school year.

Draco ate slowly as well, thinking about how much he was looking forward to this year. Granger seemed really funny, and not nearly as obnoxious as he had always forced himself to believe her to be. Whenever he looked at her he felt a tightening in his chest, which refused to go away, and continued getting slowly but steadily stronger and more painful.

"Sophie hurry up, Granger has a lot to do today, and it's almost your nap time. No more playing around please." Draco said suddenly, causing Hermione to jump slightly. Hermione reached for her bag to pull out some money to pay for her lunch, but Draco stilled her with a look. he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black dragon hide wallet and fished out some muggle money and placed it on the table.

He sat back and waited patiently while the girls finished before walking Hermione back to the ministry and flooing away with Sophie in his arm. The pain in his chest beginning to be unbearable and radiating into his back and head.

When he arrived in the front foyer of his ancient family home he placed Sophie on the couch, before he fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"Uncle Draco? Grandma help!" The young girl screamed, knowing he wasn't pretending, and something was really wrong. Narcissa Malfoy rushed into the foyer after hearing her grandchild scream to find Draco on the floor growling and convulsing.

"oh no. he found his mate"


End file.
